


Bedelia's Laughter

by Laywithmeart



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laywithmeart/pseuds/Laywithmeart
Summary: My first Hannidelia/Bedannibal ficlet. The title says it all.





	Bedelia's Laughter

She suddenly belts, her voice filling the room like a sun coming to life, a laugh so uncharacteristic for the enigmatic Dr. Du Maurier. The sound alone so girlish that he’s startled by it, not to mention the vision that beholds him; the corners of her mouth lifted high and wide, exposing two straight rows of white fang-like teeth and gums, roaring and unafraid.

Of all the things he’s seen and done, this is what has him frozen in place.  
It’s not out of fear that he finds himself unable to move, it’s sheer bewilderment about the warmth that fills his belly at this sight of her, a warmth he could otherwise only experience by the chase and kill of conventional meat.

Her head is thrown back, smile-shaped creases appear at the corners of her closed eyes, and he is simply stunned into silence, staring for a full two minutes and loving every second of it. She seems to be glowing softly, bathing in it as her laughter turns into fading chuckles.

The post-contentment of having claimed a life and soothing his hunger with a medium-rare steak rarely lasts longer than a meagre five seconds, but he begins to think that he might be able to fill his belly with just this sound, to mend his heart with her love, to feel satisfied with the sight of her, to finally be whole again with her presence.


End file.
